The Love That Shattered
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Told from, Gaia Aurum's, my original Pony, point of view. I'm the most afraid now than I ever have been in my whole life. I was about to confess my feeling for a colt that has been my friend for years. My legs are unsteady as I see him with a beautiful mare.


**The Love That Shattered**

**Chapter 1, The News**

I glanced at the clock that was hanging upon the wall of my little kitchen, its hands telling me that I had 10 minutes to spare before meeting with my most trusted friend, a handsome colt by the name of Shining Armor. I was absolutely giggly with joy as I prepared his favorite food, from scratch of course, just how he liked it.

We where meeting in the Zeus Aurum memorial park, the park dedicated to my father for his service to Princess Celestia and all of Equestra. It was a sunny day and the birds where singing happily, it felt like nothing could go wrong for me today. It was today finally have the courage to admit my feeling for Shining!

It took a very hard push from my mother to give me the courage to try and tell him my feeling that I've had for him since almost our whole lives.

We had first met in my little hide away, as the filly of a well known and respected member of Canterlot high society I was surrounded by old colts and royal guards that where off duty or on break. All of them have held my father in high regards. I was treated like fragile glass by these colts, it was treatment fit for a princess but not for me.

Frustrated with the over protective colts, I left to a clearing in the nearby forest, most of the vegetation there I had grown myself with my magic, for my talent was the earth itself. I could move quite a bit of earth and make the flowers bloom when I was just a filly. It could hide me from the trained guards and old colts very well, until he found me easily.

At first, I had not noticed the young Shinging's presence, to engrossed in reading one of my father's many journals about his life before his death. My father was an excellent story teller from what I could remember of him. It wasn't until the young Shining tried to read the journal over my shoulder did I notice him. Startled by his seemly sudden appearance, I had kicked him in the jaw with my hind leg in defense.

He had quite a dark purple burse the shape of my hoof on his jaw for a few weeks after our first meeting.

Having realized my mistake we had walked to get him some ice to calm down the swelling. Luckily no one saw the two of us as we entered my home so I could retrieve an ice pack for the colt in peace. He was very forgiving and even completing me on my strength. Telling me that he had never met a mare, nor a colt but he didn't voice it at the time, which was quite as strong as I was.

He asked about what I was reading and I told him of my father's journals, a very precious and last gift I had of my father.

I enquired as to how he stumbled upon my little hide away, he had told me he was searching for flowers for his sick mother. He had thought the flowers from my little hideaway where very beautiful to give to his mother. I admitted to glowing them myself form mere seedlings, proud of my work being praised. I offered to make some calming tea, as no one else seemed to be home at the time, he agreed to some tea.

We then of course exchanged names before we went to converse about flowers, and our parents. Having learned my name, he was extremely sorry for my father's death but I stopped him off before he could repeat what many other colts before him have said. It had been several years since then and I had many old colts worrying about me and my mother as it were.

He told me about his parents, both common unicorns, and his little sister Twilight who loved to read books. Then a bit about himself, how he dreamed of becoming captain of the royal guard just as my father had.

I told him of my mother who was a lovely mare, seeing as how many single colts around her age bowed to her whims. I had no siblings to speak of and that my dream was to have a beautiful garden that would rival Princess Celesta's. I had told no other of this dream, least they think I'm even more delicate then they thought. He encouraged my dream just as I had done his.

Finishing our tea we said our farewells, but before leaving I quickly grew a fresh and beautiful dozen of beautiful flowers for him to give to his sick mother. He happily thanked me and we planned to meet the next day at my little hide away.

From then on we would meet, sometimes planed, sometimes not as we would just find each other while out and about. I had met his sister Twilight; she was a cute little filly. She didn't seem to like me at first but I could understand that I was a stranger to her that was taking her brother's attention away from her. Shining had even convinced his parents to let me foal sit for her a few times. While it could have gone better and the little filly should try something a little different and put away the books to enjoy life beyond the pages. Shining encouraged me to keep trying, so I continued to foal sit the little filly.

Yet not long after I had gotten sick, while contagious and non fatal to older ponies it could be for young unvaccinated foals, I confined myself to my room in fear of getting others sick. Not naturally wanting the little filly to catch what I had informed Shining who then informed his parents of my illness and apologies for not being able to perform my duties as a foal sitter.

They had found a replacement easily and quickly, one that got along much better with the little filly then I ever did. It stung as I felt rejected but I was happy since Shining and I would be attending the academy to train to be part of the royal guard. Shining having been accepted into the academy after his hard work, yet I was enroll on my father's coat tails as I had no control over the colts on the administrative board that readily accepted me.

Although It was tough for the two of us, Shining for being a bit clumsy and myself for being seen as fragile by the instructors, it did not help that I was one of the few mare's that even entered the academy. I became as hard as the earth I could control, my body and magic getting stronger as I trained alongside Shining and the other colts.

I was among the strongest ponies to graduate and make it into the royal guard. Even Princess Celesta praised me for my hard work and strength. It was in that brief meeting that I informed her of another gifted and hard working mare that she might take interest in. I had recommended Twilight as a dedicated and gifted unicorn, whom was seeking to enroll in her School for Gifted Unicorns.

Both Shining and myself where happy for the little filly when we had heard she had become Princess Celesta's apprentice.

Well the broth was plenty chilled as I took it from the fridge, securing a cover over it as to prevent spills. I set it snugly in the picnic basket along with some warm rolls, blueberry jam, a salad, and some cherry tea.

Gently levitating the basket I was ready to leave but not before checking my image in a full length mirror I had by my front door.

My mane was brushed to tame the usual mess that I liked to keep it in to make me look tougher, the same with my tail. Both where red with veins of gold running threw them, a trait that runs strongly thru my father's blood line. I was wearing a dress of all things, something I have not done since I was a little filly. It was yellow and pale gold, flowing lightly down to my hind legs; a golden blouse with an orange vest over it, my hooves in dainty white heals to complete the look of a beautiful mare.

I had consulted my mother over what I should wear when I confess my feelings, she thought it best I wear something of hers, it had taken 3 hours but we finally agreed upon this outfit.

Giddy, I nearly pranced to the park to meet with Shining, or should I say Captain Shining Armor. He had made his dream come true and I was right beside him as his 2nd Lieutenant. I still dreamed of having my beautiful garden of course, but my dream had changed a little.

It now included a loving colt for a husband and two beautiful fillies, a handsome colt named Hercules and a beautiful mare named Sakura. My husband and I would watch our children play in my garden as we rested on the soft grass, cuddling each other lovingly. That would be just heavily!

I knew dreams didn't come true simply because you wish them to, not to mention my mother gave me subtle, as in nearly shoving every eligible single colt in all of Equestra at me, for grandfillies. Imagine my mother's surprise when I had told her my feelings for Shining. That was a long and awkward conversation with her. I was going to achieve my dream of marrying a handsome and loving colt, and Shining was my ideal canadeit .

I passed the entrance to the park, my excitement nearly bubbling over as I got closer. When my destination was in site, I could see Shining's white coat and two toned blue mane and tail, I was almost there. I was so close but then I noticed that the colt was not alone. I slowed and stopped my merry skipping, my mood damping a bit as I saw who was with Shining.

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadence as she liked to be called, was with Shining at our meeting spot. The pink Alicorn was one of the kind members of the royal family, as I had learn there could be selfish and rude members of Princess Celestia's family, namely a certain prince I had the displeasure of meeting in my time being in the royal guard.

While I did not completely dislike Princess Cadence, I did not really like her either. After all she was the one who had replaced me as Twilight's foal sitter and then was taking up Shining's time off duty, resulting in us not spending as much time together.

I was a little insecure that he would fall for her and we would be rifted apart, Princess Cadence was loved by Twilight and was a beautiful mare, additively more then I. There had even been times I was mistaken for a colt by my fellow guards and even by Princess Cadence herself. It was a harsh blow to my pride as a mare but being in the royal guard left me little room to be a lady.

As I slowly approached the two I could hear them talk about something that was very worrying.

"You don't know who's threatening us?" Princess Cadence asked Shining, whom shook his head sadly.

"No, it could be quite a few other creatures, for one they sent a letter so we know that can maybe read and write. It narrows down the list of suspects a little." Shining told her.

It was about the letter Princess Celesta and the Royal Court had received 2 days ago, delivered by an injured Pegasus who is in a coma now in the hospital. Someone was coming to take over all of Equestrea, starting with Canterlot. Everyone was on alert now, only... what puzzled me was my future promotion as Captain of the Royal Guard. It made me worry for Shining who may have been dying from some ailment; I had not seen him since the arrival of the message so I was not informed of any problems with the colt. It was one of the Advisories to the princess who had informed me of my promotion and nothing more.

"Princess Cadence. Shining Armor." I call out to them to gain there attention and it worked as both looked over at me, Princess Cadence with confusion and Shining with a kind smile, having recognized me.

"Hey Gaia, what's with the dress?" he asked me looking a little confused. "You look great." He complemented me. I blushed a little as I gave him a small smile, my mood brightening a bit.

"Thank you. I didn't want to be confused for a colt again on our get together." I happily told him as I noticed Princess Cadence had finally recognized me at last.

"Gaia? Wow you look great in that dress." She praised me, it was salt and sugar coming from her.

"Thank you, Princess Cadence." I gave my head a small bow as she waved a hoof at me.

"Please just call me Cadence, Gaia." She pleaded kindly.

"What are you doing here then, _Cadence_?" I asked, struggling with just saying her nickname, it came out with slight hiss and cringe as it went agents the teachings instilled in me about being so informal with royalty.

"Oh! I just wanted to be here when Shining Armor tells you the good news." She told my happily, I looked to the Colt confused. What good news could there possibly be?

"Well, we thought it was a good thing that ponies would have something to celebrate despite the danger of being invaded..." Shining stalled, one hoof rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from me, a pink blush glowing agents his white snout, this confused me.

"Come out and say it Shining. Or else you won't get some freshly made Green Forest soup." I lightly threatened, gently stomping my hoof on the ground, least I make a crater in the ground. His eyes snapped over to me as they widen in shock and horror, gasping simply for joking effect. I lightly smirked as this reaction, one way into a colt's head is usually threw his stomach, and Shining was no exception.

He took a calming breath before he told me the news.

"Cadence and I have decided to get married in a few days." He told me calmly and clearly, I started to feel dizzy and light headed. He did not just say what I think he said did... did he?

That he was getting married to Princess Cadence?

My whole world spun and then shattered like glass into billions of pieces.

The colt I had feelings for...

My best and most trusted friend...

The one I had fallen in love with...

Was getting married...

**_TOO ANOTHER MARE!_**

* * *

_This is my first MLP:FiM fanfiction, I have been thinking of how the Changling Queen got under Shining Armor's sheild in the first place. so this came to mind._

_Please leave a review about your thaughts, please no grammer nazis, and if I get enough good reviews I might continue on to 'A Canterlot Wedding part 1 and 2' fan fiction._


End file.
